You're My Wife!
by smile-lifegoeson
Summary: AU. Jellal has to have a simple day surgery. It leaves Erza a nervous wreck. But what happens when her normally cool husband is under the affects of some high dosage pain meds?


What's up guys! It's been a while. Sorry! Been going through a lot and this month was so so busy! So I decided to treat you guys with a small little one shot.

This was actually going to be a plot for Everyday Lives, but since I'm not doing that anymore I'll post it on it's own. Heheh :)

 _Fairy Tail_ and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Erza bounced her knee quickly, reading an outdated magazine in the waiting room.

Her husband had gone in for a simple surgery, but she was a nervous wreck. Having one's wisdom teeth removed was not a big deal to Jellal, or anyone else. But Erza couldn't stand the thought of him going under anesthesia.

She had only been waiting for about 30 minutes when Gray called, asking if they would need anything before they got home. Assuring him that she had taken care of everything, she asked how he had done when Juvia had her surgery several months ago.

" _Having a C-section is a hell of a lot different than having some teeth cut out, Erza,"_ Gray drawled out.

"I know that. I'm just not used to this, what if something happens to him? What if the anesthesia messes with his mind?" She bit her thumb nail, unable to stop her nervous habits.

" _He'll be fine. Remember in middle school when Natsu had to go under just for them to clean his teeth?"_

Ignoring Gray's snicker, Erza said, "Of course I do."

" _Jellal will be just like him. High as a kite but feeling pretty good."_

"I do not want my husband 'high as a kite', Gray. I want him the way he was," she had taken to pacing the room now.

" _He will in a few hours. Don't worry about it."_

Before Erza could reply, a nurse came out looking for her, "I'll call you later," she hung up, not waiting for his answer, "how is he?"

The kind nurse smiled, "He's fine. He's waking up now if you want to come on back."

Erza walked as slow as she could back to the room she had seen Jellal go in, taking a deep breath before she opened the door.

Her handsome, blue-haired husband was still lying the chair. Cotton in his cheeks and a bib on his chest. She smiled a little, he made her promise not to take any pictures of him, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hm?" he made a small sound, slowly opening his eyes, "who?"

"Hey, how do you feel?" Erza pulled a chair next to him and grabbed his hand. His dark eyes looked down at their clasped fingers, a cute confused expression on his face.

"My mouth hurts," he mumbled a little with the cotton in his mouth.

"You had your wisdom teeth taken out," she told him, fighting a laugh.

"So I'm not smart anymore?" Erza did laugh at that, the medicine they put him on made him so disoriented. Even though he was going to be pissed at her later, Erza started a video of him. With his cheeks puffed out, drool on his chin and some very adorable faces he was making, this was perfect blackmail material.

"No, you're still very smart," she squeezed his hand, which he looked back down at when she did, "That's just what they call teeth that grow in the back of your mouth."

"Oh," he gazed back up at her, "I don't know if you know this, but you're absolutely gorgeous."

Hiding her blush with her hair, she said "Well thank you."

"You're.. you're breathtaking. Especially your hair," he reached out and pulled a strand of scarlet hair into his grasp, "this color is beautiful."

"Thank you, Jellal."

"You know my name, but I don't know yours. That's unfair," he pouted slightly, making his cheeks puff out even more.

"You don't know my name?" she bit her lip, knowing it was all the medicine, "Who do you think I am?"

"I'd say an angel, but I'm not in heaven yet. Are you a nurse?"

"No, I'm not a nurse," she put the camera directly on his face, "I'm Erza. I'm your wife."

His eyes widened, "My… wife?"

"That's right."

"Wha.." his eyes gave her a once over, than another. His hand shot up to his mouth to cover a smile, "How long have we been married?"

She giggled, "It'll be three years in about 4 months."

"We- We've been married for three years?" He sat up more in the chair, "I've got to sleep with you for three whole years?"

 _Longer than that, but I don't want to embarrass him that much,_ she thought to herself, "Yes."

"Holy-" he grinned, "I'm one lucky guy. To get a woman like you."

Erza smiled, "I guess you are. But I think I'm the lucky one."

"I'm married to a really hot babe. I hit the jackpot," he was talking to himself, causing more saliva to drop onto his chin, "my life is so- ow.."

"Jellal?"

"My mouth hurts," he rubbed his cheek, wincing as he did."

"It's OK hun," she rubbed his arm, "we'll go home and put you straight to bed. You'll feel better when you wake up."

"We share a bed don't we? Does that mean you'll go to bed with me?"

Erza could not help but feel love burn in her heart for this overly adorable man, "I will tonight, but I want to make sure you're OK before I do. Is that alright?

The anesthesia must have been wearing off because his face was showing more pained expressions. She shut off her camera and wiped away some of the droll on his mouth before letting them know she was taking him home.

* * *

"Oh man! I wasn't that bad!" Natsu laughed as they, once again, watched the video of Jellal waking up from surgery just a few days before.

Said man was sulking in his recliner, glaring at the TV screen that showed him in the dentist chair.

"Sorry, Jellal," Lucy grimaced as Natsu laughed again.

It's fine," Jellal looked back to the kitchen where Erza was. She had promised, _promised_ not to take any pictures.

"You didn't say anything about a video," she told him, handing him a cup of coffee.

"You were going around saying you were a dragon," Gray pushed Natsu into the floor, "you also have motion sickness. Igneel was cleaning vomit out of his car for a month after that.

"At least I didn't forget who my wife was!"

"You didn't even meet Lucy until high school, idiot."

"I invited you over for dinner so we could have a nice evening, not watch this video. Again," Erza glared at her house guests.

"But- but- but we gotta watch this part!" Natsu sat next to Lucy on the love seat and turned the volume up to watch the next part.

" _I'm married to a really hot babe. I hit the jackpot.."_

Gray and Natsu burst out laughing. Jellal's face matched his wife's scarlet hair. Lucy giggled then sighed, getting up to go help Juvia put her son down for a nap.

Erza watched the screen fondly, Jellal didn't care for public affection, he may hold her hand or put his arm around her. But even back when their relationship was new and in the honeymoon phase did he ever get excited that she chose him of all people, like she had seen Gajeel do when he started to date Levy. He only wanted her to know how he felt, it was for her eyes and ears only. And even though the guys were making fun of him, she was happy that they finally got to see what she saw.

"You're enjoying my misery," Jellal leaned back into the leather recliner, gazing up at her since she was sitting on its arm, "I believe compensation is in order."

"Oh?" she ran a finger down his red marked cheek, "What do you have in mind?"

Catching her finger and bringing it to his lips, he grinned. And not a soft Jellal grin, this was a Natsu-flipping-Dragneel "I've got a good (bad) idea" grin.

"I think we still have the video of the night you lost our duel," her face paled as she remembered the night they brought back their childhood with a card game. Taking shots when they lost life points, "Why don't we watch that too?"

"No."

"It's only fair, my dear," he winked at her, and quickly got up, pushing her into the chair so he could go find the disc.

"NO!" Erza scrambled after him, desperate to not show ANYONE that disc! How humiliating, "I get it, I'm sorry, DON'T YOU DARE JELLAL!" She pulled a sword off the wall of their bedroom as he bolted back to the living room with a DVD that was labeled "ERZA CONFESSED EVERYTHING".

* * *

Yes, this was very silly. And short. But i hope you liked it at least. Thanks for reading!


End file.
